Siegfried
Siegfried (ジークフリート, Jīkufurīto) was an ANBU operative of Konohagakure and was previously the sub-leader of the Akatsuki. He was presently a member of Genesis, and was a component to its leader's personal guard unit. Background The background of Siegfried is very brief; he was extremely proficient in the field of taijutsu at a young age while his usage of nin and genjutsu was limited. As he further developed into a shinobi, he awakened his Sharingan and upon learning of the Uchiha Clan’s ‘true’ power, murdered his best friend in order to obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan. This action caused him to be excommunicated from the clan, beneficial for him of course as he was not present within the district and was thus, not killed by Itachi or Madara. To further enhance his physical capabilities he learned how to open the Eight Celestial Gates from the Leaf shinobi, Might Guy, of which he would further develop and become extremely proficient in opening at a later date. Following his graduation from the local academy he realised upon training his usage of ninjutsu the heritage of his own person – that he possessed the unique Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release due to his father having been a member of the Yuki clan. When Siegfried became a member of the village’s special division, the ANBU Black Ops, he was already in possession of four elemental chakra affinities as well as a master of Hachimon Tonkō, earning him the moniker of the Leaf Village’s Celestial Flame (天の炎, Ten no Honoo) due to his fighting style of cloaking body parts in veils of chakra to enhance the damage dealt, as well as inflict multiple status ailments on the victim(s) whilst remaining virtually invincible in close range combat. The Akatsuki Whilst a member of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops, Siegfried was sent in a platoon of his fellow operatives to seek out the rogue shinobi, Kūgeki Yūmei. However upon reaching their destination, a tea-house situated on the outskirts of the country his platoon was ambushed by their target, he himself being the only survivor. Heavily injured, Siegfried was left without a hope as his foe slowly approached him. However instead of offering him a kunai in the heart, the latter healed him with medical ninjutsu up to the point he could physically move his mouth. Outraged by his humiliation, that he could not die a death allowing him to perish as a 'true' shinobi, Siegfried angrily questioned the man as to why he chose to spare him. The man instead questioned him why he lead such a meaningless life, and that his ideology was severely distorted. Following the conclusion to a few hour-lasting philosophical debate Siegfried eventually joined the ranks of Akatsuki, as its sub-leader following the death of the one previously holding that position, Hatake Kakashi. Some time after joining the Akatsuki, Siegfried was abducted by a mysterious person and experimented on to have his capabilities not only versatile, but at a godly level compared to other shinobi, even over that of the sub-leader, Nashley. However, the experiment went horribly wrong, causing him to develop an alter-ego which inherited his nintaijutsu and melee prowess while he himself retained his ninjutsu and genjutsu prowess'. Genesis It is confirmed that Siegfried remained affiliated with the founder of the stub organization following its disbandment, and has become a member of the latter's personal guard unit. Other than that, there is little to no information regarding his activities. At some point, he perished due to an unknown occurrence. His corpse was laid to rest in some part of the organization's hideout. Personality Siegfried's pride keeps him from ever going completely all-out against anyone, because he is so secure in his superiority. He's a lot smarter than he appears, and understands a surprising amount about chakra and human nature. The parts where he reveals his intellect are overshadowed by the parts where he's being a jerk. Despite this he is extremely dedicated to his work, however not enough to risk his life when he knows of a loophole in the situation to exploit; extremely perceptive of his surroundings, when his hubris isn't at large he is shown to be a considerate individual, offering mercy to those who've 'interested' him the most. Following his admission into the ranks of the criminal organization, the Akatsuki, Siegfried has shown to those he confronts who are not his immediate ally or associate a very callous response; however when the opposite occurs he reverts back to his casual personality being a jerk-ass. Appearance Image.png|The Original Siegfried. Spectra's Return.png|Siegfried in the Present. The original Siegfried wore a red mask that covers the upper part of his face. A small, blue iris appears on a black eye socket, the iris vanishing when the mask is removed and appearing with a red glow when the mask is put back on, he only has one eyehole on the right side while he has no eyehole on the left. The mask might have a computer in it, because it beeped in recognition when he put it on. He was also adorned with a red cloak with a black collar, himself wearing a tan shirt and pants underneath it and white gloves on his hands. He also shared his original persona's pale blue eyes and pink eyebrows, but now has long, spiked blonde hair (which was most likely dyed). The present Siegfried wears a black coat similar to his original coat and has a black mask that symbolises his descent into darkness, his new mask is the same on both sides with two eyeholes and being of equal length, unlike his old mask. He still has his spiky blond hair. Some of his hair is longer and some of it is shorter. Beneath his gloves he possesses a mark on his left hand, the upper square red while the lower one is white. Abilities As a past member of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops and the Sub-Leader of the Akatsuki, Siegfried is undoubtedly an extremely powerful shinobi. His signature fighting style was originally a combination of taijutsu and ninjutsu to form the powerful nintaijutsu, however since the incident concerning his versatile prowess, he appears to specialize primarily in genjutsu and ninjutsu. Nature Transformation On top of his physical capabilities, Siegfried was also skilled in lightning-based techniques, releasing a continuous surge of electricity from his body to form the Lightning Release Armour. Ever since his nintaijutsu alter-ego was formed however, Siegfried appears to have lost this ability indefinitely. Being an Uchiha his natural chakra affinity is Fire Release, however as he matured he used it less and less, until it became a tool for use only in long-ranged combat. He is knowledgeable in both the Water and Wind Releases, although he uses them sparingly depending on both the situation and the environmental conditions. Being a generic possessor of the Yuki clan's Ice Release, he is able to solidify water into ice through the application of wind chakra, rendering him virtually invincible against most, if not all, Water Release techniques, despite his development in it fairly slow. Sharingan Being of the Uchiha clan, Siegfried is a successor of the Sharingan. From a stationary position, he would study an opponent's movements with his Sharingan and respond accordingly, often with a genjutsu. He is often praised for his prowess with genjutsu and could cast it by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and could similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them with Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change.Apparently he may also use his genjutsu to take control of other individuals from a long distance. Most of his genjutsu are derived from the Sharingan, but regardless of whether they are or not, all of them cause powerful mental trauma. Mangekyō Sharingan Siegfried possesses the Mangekyō Sharingan, which increased his already great power, enabling him to use his most powerful techniques. With his left eye, he could use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that traps an opponent's mind in an illusory world, torturing them for what seems like days in a matter of seconds. With his right eye, Whe can perform Kamui, a jutsu that sucks everything within a small area to another dimension. He is yet to unlock the 'final' technique associated with the Mangekyō Sharingan. Stats Trivia * Siegfried's casual theme is Kami no Na no Motoni by Haga Keita. * Siegfried's battle theme is Yomigaeru Shinwa by Haga Keita. * If Siegfried were to be presenting in a databook, it would say: ** Siegfried's hobby is reading being a general jerk to those around him and remaining entirely egoistical in personality. ** Siegfried wishes to claim the world for his own and become its 'king'. ** Siegfried's favourite foods are salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, while his least favourites are anything fried or sweet. ** Siegfried has completed 318 official missions in total: 42 D-rank, 24 C-rank, 56 B-rank, 142 A-rank, 54 S-rank. ** Siegfried's favourite word is "King". Category:Male